justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Just Add Magic: Mystery City/@comment-44735546-20200105223504
here is a list of possible episodes 1 plot The Book has finally moved on and now Zoe and her friends must navigate their way through the big city 2 Lost and loved Zoe and her friends get lost in the big city well The gang messes up on a attraction spell for Zoe so someone will ask her to prom 3 The grand scheme after Leo's dad's restaurant goes out of business it is taken up by a new owner that may just have ties to the book . 4 downside day Zoe cooks a spell all by herself she accidentally curses the whole town for a whole day meanwhile the grand opening isn't going so well 5 Book of the beginnings when the book wants them to cook a spell to teach them about the past they must play hooky and skip school and instead go to Magic school because of this the trio gets grounded and can no longer cook for a whole week 6 Secret spies Zoe and her friends get exposed to the secret spice garden by accident they meet with a unpleasant surprise face to face 7 Side servings when Zoe notices something on the side of the book that wasn't there before it leads them to a clue that they may need to become successful protectors 8 it is our duty to protect the book when they find the perfect spell to locate the coins they must raise some money to afford it the ingredients because the secret spice pantry is being blocked by a force field 9 Picture day it's picture day and their school picture day ends up leading them to one of the coins 10 Business day when Zoe cooks up a spell to make it hard for their enemies to run their business they must write back and Zoe is not prepared for it 11 hometown hustle Zoe has cross country practice today and find out it has been canceled by the number one person cheat ever expect but there is some good news that comes out of it her and her best friends try and cheer her up but no one succeed locally somethings she's been looking forward to all day I can cheer her up 12 tripped on your toes when Max comes up with a recipe to take control of the cookbook he uses it for his own personal gain and ends up taking pages out of the cookbook to poison Leo's dad's customers with food poisoning meanwhile Zoe is out of shape at cross country and ish is trying to brush up on her history homework before the big test 13 A friend of The girls is a friend of mine ( 36 minutes special ) when Zoe can't think of where the third coin might be she tries to take her mind off it but then remembers all the other horrible things with her dad's restaurant and try to defeat Max and his dad in a all out family war Zoe goes to Chuck's bunker in a last hope to find a solution meanwhile if she visits Zoe Joe's to chalks bunker in a less hope to find a solution meanwhile she visits her mentors